1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an apparatus for recognizing a pupillary distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous progress has been made in three-dimensional (3D) display technology. In the 3D display technology, a 3D display may include a glasses-type display and a glassless-type display. The glassless-type display outputs a 3D image to each of a left eye and a right eye of a user.
For such a glassless-type display, a pupillary distance of the user is a salient element. An existing method of measuring a pupillary distance includes a method of physically measuring the pupillary distance using a tool such as a ruler and a method of measuring the pupillary distance by capturing a face of the user along with a general object, such as a credit card.
The existing method may involve errors and fail to provide a convenient measuring environment. Thus, technology for measuring a pupillary distance more accurately and conveniently is necessary.